ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Setting the Board
(Thank you [http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Maximus_Loo2012 Maximus Loo2012] for the name. A lonely city, a lonely planet, a lonely bird alien walked down an alleyway towards an old and rusted door, many wouldn’t even notice it, but he rapped his knuckles on it in a pattern and the door opened. Walking inside he saw a robot that had opened the door, he walked down a tight corridor before walking up a flight of stairs and then opened a door to a large workshop. Looking over at a large ape creature with red fur working on a piece of machinery. “So, Kalkin, what’s so bad that you need to come see me here?” asked the red ape alien. “We agreed not to meet again until the first payment came through.” He put down his tools and turned around “It hasn’t.” the bird alien scratched the back of his head nervously. “Umm… Doc… Boss…” the ape shook his head and slowly walked towards the bird. “No… no, don’t you dare tell me that my that the plumbers found out about us.” He said in a rather calm demeanour. The bird kept his beak closed. “Well…?” he asked. “But… Boss, you just told me not to-“ he was cut off as the Ape grabbed a bench and threw it against the wall. “BLASTED PLUMBERS!!!” he roared, he then put his fist straight through a robot that was carrying a tray of tea. He retracted his fist from the robot and panted before taking off his mask and taking a cup of tea from the tray the robot had been carrying. He took a sip. “Well… that was unfortunate wasn’t it?” he asked. “y-y-y-y-yeah boss…” replied the bird. “Alright, well, get onto our contact on Khoros, tell him to get the Tetramands to issue a formal warning to the Plumbers that they will attack any and all Plumbers that try and stop and search ships in their space.” He said. The Bird stood watching him in mute horror. “Well…” he said motioning for the bird to get going. It took a second for the bird to react. “OH! RIGHT!” he then ran off. The Ape walked back to the machine he was working on before. The fools… They tried to play me for a sap, and for that…” he quickly finished his tea. “I’ll bring the whole system crashing down on them.” He put his tea cup down and then picked up his mask “They will learn to fear the name, Doctor Phantomos.” He fitted the mask back to his face. **** “YOU WHAT!?!?!” yelled Eigreg. “The Tetramands declared war on us?” “That’s not what I said at all.” Replied Erekob. “They’ve banned us from stopping ships in their territory.” “Same thing.” muttered Eigreg. “Not too far off.” Said Imolnere. “This is the first step on the road to them banning us from operating in their space altogether, then it will create precedence, so others may follow.” He said. “Wow… scary…” commented Eigreg. He then looked around the small room they were in, it was 12 desks, layed out in a 4X4 square, Eigreg had his feet up on the desk as he lay back in the chair. Suddenly a door opened at the front of the room and a pair of Magisters walked into the room, a Chimera Sui Generis female and a very bulky human male, he leant against the wall. “Good day gentlemen.” Said the Female. “Dibs.” Said Eigreg, punching Erekob lightly in the arm. The bulky human held up his hand to reveal a ring. “Already called it.” he said. “Damn…” muttered Eigreg. “When you stop about I will continue.” Said the woman. “My name is Magister Kyzan, this is my husband Magister Jim Bexley.” She said. “Orders have come down from on high and we are putting a team together.” She said. “I have selected all of you because of your special skills. My job is to mold you into the ultimate plumbers.” She looked at the young Conductoid as his hand was in the air. “Yes?” “why’d ya pick me?” he asked. She sighed. “I’ll tell you when I think you deserve to know.” She said. “So… what do we call this team?” asked Imolnere. Jim smiled. *Roll generic Ben 10-esque opening credits to the theme of Bomber by Motorhead* -Incursean Capital- Just a normal day, the empire was at war with the Tetramands, nothing new about them being at war, but they have never faced an enemy such as the Tetramands before. A large explosion as team of Tetramands wearing military outfits burst from the rubble of the building they had just levelled, firing wildly at the civilians around them. Many falling. The Military were quick to respond with the streets filling with Incursean Soldiers, firing at the Tetramands, laser blasts seeming to do nothing against the aliens as they retreated towards a large river in the city before jumping in. the team watched the carnage unfold on a recording. “This was taken yesterday in the Incursean capital, They have declaired that they will not stand for it and are going to escalate the war… Who can tell me what’s wrong with this situation?” asked Kyzan. She looked around at the 3 team members. “Who can tell me what’s right?” asked Eigreg. “Lasers did nothing to them?” said Erekob “Tetramands have tough skin… but you are right, those weapons should have done more than that.” Said Jim. “This is not Tetramand strategy.” Said Imolnere. “50 points to the Mechamorph.” Said Kyzan. “Wait, there’s points now?” asked Eigreg. “Do we save them up? Or do we spend them on you giving us nicknames?” he then had a slap around the back of the head from Erekob. “Thank you.” said Kyzan. “We have orders from on high for us to go and investigate the attack.” “The Incurseans let us onto the homeworld?” asked Imolnere. “No, that’s why Command has sent us.” She said. “Follow.” She said she led them to a hangar. “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, the Starbug.” Said Jim “What a pile of Junk.” Said Eigreg. “I concure… that ship looks older than your species.” Imolnere said to Kyzan. “Don’t let her fool you.” Said Jim. “Me, and two old friends designed her, a Galvanic Mechamorph and a Tetramand . Of course, the outer designs were my idea, they just did the insides.Starbug maintains the illusion of being a junker so that no-one expects a team of cool people inside, it’ll help us slip by the Incurseans early warning systems, they’ll think we’re a Merchant vessel.” He said. “And if we do get attacked, her cannons can cut through a Battleship and her hull is as close to indestructible as its going to get.” He said. “She’s a Wolf in sheeps clothing.” Said Erekob. “Precisely.” Said Jim. “SHOTGUN!!!” yelled Eigreg running to the ship. “Kids…” sighed Imolnere following him. To be Continued Category:Operation: Flushout Category:Episodes